Episode 05: bring misfortune
bring misfortune is the fifth chapter of selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze-. Appearing in this chapter Selectors *Akira Aoi (proper debut) *Yuki (in Iona Urazoe's body) (debut) *Unnamed unhealthy Selector *Ruuko Kominato (Flashback only) *Hitoe Uemura (Flashback only) *Yuzuki Kurebayashi (Flashback only) *Ayumi Sakaguchi (actually Amika Hashimoto ) LRIGs *Piruluk *Unnamed LRIG *Urith(debut) *Tama (Flashback only) Other Characters *Mayu *Kazuki Kurebayashi (Flashback only) Cards *Peeping Analyze Summary Piruluk meets her new Selector, a happy go lucky Akira Aoi and sees her as a pawn in order for her to be able to kill Remember. One day, Akira met a sickly Selector who begged her to let her win because she’s very sick. Akira accuses her of lying to get an easy free win, and when she found out that she was telling the truth, after Piruluk uses Peeping Analyze, she mocks her. Model Akira and Iona seemed to get along well in public but the truth is, they shared a toxic relationship. so much that Akira's wish is to ruin Iona's life. Iona has a LRIG, Urith, and Akira hates them, and how they always seems to look down on her and mocking her tactic. Piruluk admitted that Akira is the best Selector she has ever met so far, despite them not getting along well, since Akira keeps pressing Piruluk to grant her wish when she will become an Eternal Girl, and Piruluk simply ignores her. Akira's tactic of mocking the opposition of their wishes known due to Peeping Analyze, is the best tactic any of her selector ever used. Seeing how great they have become, Piruluk hopes that this time things could go well. She smiled. Unfortunately, after Akira’s third loss, she was sent back to the white room and met Mayu. Piruluk explained the reason of her loss and Mayu admitted that she started to like her. She called Piruluk a failure, and she has brought despair to many other girls, the thing that Mayu wanted the most. Mayu proceed to make fun of Piruluk and said that she is looking forward to other girls that she would be bringing despair to, just like how she brought despair to Sakaguchi. But when Piruluk is about to wallow in despair and succumb on her dark side because she has caused Sakaguchi’s death, she meets her new Selector... Ayumi Sakaguchi? Notes *Considering the fact that Piruluk knows that LRIG will vanish if they failed to grant their Selector's wish and Piruluk actually wants to go along with Akira's plan and granting her wish to ruin Iona's life, it seems like she could care less for anyone she will bring despair to in order to get a body to kill Remember. This is parallel to her actions when she was Kiyoi Mizushima, that she couldn't care less for her oppositions in Selector battles, as long as her wish will be granted. *The Iona Akira meets this chapter is actually Yuki in Iona Urazoe's body. Trivia *Akira’s scene with the sickly selector is paralel to Kiyoi’s scene against an unnamed selector on Episode 00. Both found out that the opposition wasn’t lying to get a free win and their wishes are reversed. The difference is that Akira acted haughty (it is revealed that in Spread she actually cared), whilist Kiyoi was wondering what the other girl’s wish are, before dismissing it since she didn’t care much for anyone but Sakaguchi. *Piruluk's trigger word is 'Sakaguchi'. She got mad and blamed herself for anything that happened on her, despite the fact that Ayumi's mom didn't blame her on it, and almost giving up on being a LRIG before she meets her new Selector. Category:Manga